


Werewolves Don't Share What's Theirs

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bitemarks, Blood, Bondage, Demon Joseph, Gore, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Sex Toys, Shifts, baths, fullmoons, human nate, poly couples, slight wounds, spell books, spells, trips, using normal things for bondage, werewolf robert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacup_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/gifts).



“Mmmmmm your so pretty baby….look at you, all lit up just for us.” Robert whispers down at Nate, hands caressing every part of him now that he’s bound gently to the bed by the strands of lights, each of his limbs tied to the four corners of the bed.

Nate shallows watching Robert slowly kiss up his right leg as Joseph does the same to his left leg, there eyes watching him, there gaze making him feel like they are worshipping him. He blushes at the thought. 

“You color up so well sweetie.” Joseph whispers against his thigh, noticing the blush on his cheeks.

Nate bites his bottom lip watching them as they get higher and higher up on his body. Robert sucks on his nipples as Joseph takes his lips with his own, kissing him deeply distracting him from the small toy Joseph grabs from the nightstand.

He silently hands it off to Robert who takes it wordlessly, teasing it at Nate’s hole as they continue to give his body attention. Nate gasp against Joseph’s lips feeling it, biting his bottom lip harder feeling it slide in easily. Joseph’s clawed fingers curl around Nate’s chin and bring his lips back to his own kissing him once more, eating up his moans when the toy comes to life and starts vibrating inside him.

“That’s it baby boy just let go and enjoy it, let your daddy’s take care of you.” Robert whispers against his stomach, flicking his tongue down and over his belly button.

Nate’s toes curl when the vibrating turns up, his moan still muffled as Joseph licks over his lips, drinking him in more. “Do you like how that feels inside you?” Joseph whispers against his lips, watching there boy’s face as he gives in to the good feels being sent through his body.

Nate opens his eyes enough for the brown of his eyes to show, “Y..yes daddy.”

“Mmmmm and do you know what kind of toy it is honey?” Robert ask from his place between his boys legs now, watching him hungrily, his own clawed fingers softly pinching over his boys nipples.

Nate shakes his head feeling the toy go up yet another volume, his eyes close once more, moaning out loud this time, hips trying to ride down on nothing there. Joseph leans down by his ear, his breath warmer than normal, “It’s a toy I made from my spell book, it’s purely magical, it feeds off of your wants and desires, it reads your mind...if I let it….right now we control it.”

“Oh...fuck….” Nate gasp feeling the toy moving around teasing his prostate. His eyes start to water from the teasing stimulation of the toy, the way it just seems to know how to rile him up the most.

Both the daddy’s laugh watching him, enjoying the sight of there boy coming undone from a toy alone, they haven’t even got to the fucking yet. Joseph looks to Robert raising a eyebrow as if to say ‘What are you waiting for.’ Robert smirks undoing the strands holding his boys legs down as Joseph moves away from Nate and saddles up behind Robert watching over his shoulder as Robert lines up with his boys hole and pushes in, slowly enough to drive Nate even more crazy.

The scent of the eggnog flavored lube still in his boys ass hits his nose and he almost laughs again at how ridiculous it is that Joseph picked it out in the first place, but instead he focuses on Nate’s face as he bottoms out inside his boy with the toy still inside him, Robert can feel it hitting the head of his cock and it feels delicious.

He moves up on the bed alittle more, bringing Nate’s legs over his shoulders and nearly bends him in half before he starts a slow torturous pace of fucking him. Nate hangs onto the strands of lights still around his wrist as Robert leans down to devour his mouth, his bigger than normal tongue sweeping in and claiming his boy, muffling his non stop moans.

Robert gasp loudly breaking the kiss as Joseph slides into him from behind, making his own hips stutter a moment. “Oh...fuck...Joe….goddam.”

Joseph laughs fondly, slamming his cock deep inside Robert again, making him in turn slam into Nate’s tight heat, making both of them moan out loud. “Yes that’s it, let me take care of you both.” Joseph growls against the back of Robert’s shoulder, biting it next enough to draw plenty of blood, making Robert hiss at the pain, but welcoming it all the same.

Joseph licks it up as it trickles down his skin, moaning at the taste, his eyes flare red before he is gripping Robert’s hips and fucking into him brutally. Robert groans loudly almost growling loving it. There boy below them both a non stop track of ‘please, yes more, more daddy’ to every swear word there is. His eyes shine beautifully, tears making tracks down his cheeks as the toy and the brute force of Joseph fucking into Robert who fucks into him almost at the same pace drive him closer and closer to the edge.

“Such...a good boy...such a good boy for us.” Robert growls down at him.

“The best boy...we could ask for.” Joseph says right behind Robert.

Nate cries out feeling his orgasam take him almost violently. The toy suddenly going higher to make his orgasam last as long as possible. His cry is loud and long, music to both the daddy’s ears as their own orgasams take them over just as harshly.  
__________________________________

Joseph was always glad he had the money to afford anything he wanted to have. Having a bathtub big enough for all three of them was one of those things. He leans back against the porcelain behind him as Robert cradles Nate in his arms, both of them laying between Joseph’s legs in the hot water, relaxing there sore muscles. Both of them dozing lightly as Joseph runs his hands through both their heads of hair gently. He is wonderfuly content in this moment, making him sigh softly watching them with love in his eyes.


	2. Click

“Oh my they look so cute together!” Joseph says fondly behind the camera.

Neither of the puppies say anything and try to pretend it’s just them in the room on the soft bed. If Nate looks over to the camera he’s going to get all nervous again. Even if it is Robert sitting behind it on it’s stand taking the pictures of him and Angelica in there ears and tails and cute little panties. Joseph stands behind Robert cooing at them and father Reyes and Morrison off to the otherside cooing at there girl. Nate’s blushing again thinking about being so watched and studied. Neither of the pups can help preening under all the attention in the end though.

Angelica’s eyes are covered in lovely black eyeliner. Making her sky blue eyes stand out even more as she gazes at Nate from where she sits in his lap. They’ve been told to be silent for now, which is ok, they don’t need words to convey what they wanna say to each other. That can be done with there eyes and there hands.

They’ve already been told they can do whatever they like with each other. Which works out well for them because they can’t keep their hands off each other. There hands are soft and gentle on each other, but it doesn’t stop them from slowly getting the other more and more worked up the longer there hands are on each other.

There first kiss is nothing more than lips pressed to lips, but it soon turns more hungry, more heated and when their tongues join the kiss, there done for, tuning all else out as they enjoy the other fully, the click of the camera a background noise at best, all there daddy’s talking a distant sound as they topple over on the bed and rut against the other, their cocks grinding together through the sheer fabric of the panties. Angelica’s breast pressed into Nate’s chest tightly.

The movement’s of there grinding against one another make the tail plugs swing back and forth in a cute wag for the daddy’s to enjoy. Neither one of them is more dominant over the other they simple go with the flow of what’s happening and when there orgasams hit them full force together, they both cry out riding it out together alittle shocked they came so fast.

They lay there panting heavily, but feeling sated, at least for now. Soon enough Angelica sits up and lets Nate crawl in her lap for some good snuggles, they wrap around each other like a pair of octopuses and with their cheeks pressed together look back at the camera smiling shyly.

The pose earns them non stop praise and many, many clicks of the camera lens.


End file.
